


不一定是晚上，不一定是床上【一】

by makabaka1128



Category: fog电竞
Genre: M/M, 余邃 - Freeform, 时洛 - Freeform, 鱼食 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makabaka1128/pseuds/makabaka1128
Summary: 鱼食绝美爱情我枯了
Relationships: 余邃/时洛
Kudos: 220





	不一定是晚上，不一定是床上【一】

**Author's Note:**

> 鱼食绝美爱情我枯了

假期开始前, 时洛其实是不太明白余邃为什么不愿意同队友们一起去杭州的  
虽是两人的“小蜜月”, 和别人同行不方便，可战队定的酒店隔音很好, 好不容易有个假期，俱乐部其他人自己玩自己的, 谁会留意他们晚上是不是同寝？就算三天假期两人天天晚上在一起别人也不一定会注意到, 不去酒店，这几天里两人独占基地是清净，但吃饭什么的是没在酒店方便的，床也没酒店的大, 细究舒适度，那肯定是差太多了。  
但假期开始一天一夜后，躺在余邃床上眼睛都有些睁不开的时洛艰难的想, 幸好是没去杭州。  
这其中的原因还得从两人刚回基地的那天说起了。  
第一天 2:00pm  
……  
“东西一星期前已经买好了，假期是一个月前就准备好的。”余邃低头在时洛唇上亲了下，低声道，“三天呢，不急，慢慢来……”  
时洛拿着从余邃裤子口袋里摸出来的东西，绯红直接袭上了脸庞，不知所措地想把东西塞回去。余邃似是察觉到了，伸手顺势抓住了小男朋友的手。  
“洛洛？”余邃轻笑一声，含蓄地询问时洛。  
时洛脸已经红的不行，虽然自己也想了很久了，可是……可是真到这时候完全招架不住余渣男啊。他闻言轻抹了把发烫的脸，低语了一句，声音极小。  
两人周围的粉红色泡泡就像沸腾了一般，不断地涌现膨胀。余邃早已明白时洛的意思，温热的掌心渐渐抚上时洛的手臂，再是肩膀，以一种半拥抱的姿势圈住了他。情至深处也不忘使坏，余邃装作不明白的样子。  
“嗯？”  
“我说可……唔”时洛调整好自己的心态，终于直视着余邃狠狠心就把“可以”给说了出来。明明当初自己都想好要怎么好好弄一次余邃了，这种时候即使害臊也不能犹豫！只不过余邃可是一点不害臊，还不等时洛两个字说完，时洛就被余邃完全搂在了怀里。  
以……时洛小小年纪好不容易练出来的大心脏都被余邃给撩崩了，还真是传说中的渣男手法。余邃和时洛在早餐桌前深吻着，时洛被弄的头昏脑涨的喘不过气来，浑身都软了，想让余邃放开又没法说话，只能用双手在余邃怀里示意性挣扎几下。余邃抱着瘫软的时崽，把时洛轻轻放在刚收拾完的餐桌上。  
餐桌干干净净的，因为是冬天，桌面透出更多的寒意。时洛瑟缩了一下，一点都不感到疑惑，反而在脑子里开起了超跑。第一次余邃就想玩这么多花样？原来网上说的那……那些什么还真可以……这怎么受得住啊……  
余邃放开时洛，走神的时洛一下回过神来，语无伦次地，“这……这里……我……”  
“我们能去床上吗？”  
第一次就在外面确实太野了，弄得不好小时神会不太舒服。余邃答应道：“当然可以，想要什么服务都可以。”时洛作为斥巨资买下余邃亲身服务的阔绰少爷，被他抱到了余邃的房间，躺在床上任人服务（宰割）。  
一个星期前买好的东西现在是时候发挥用场了。时洛把脸深深埋进了枕头里，软下身子塌下药，任余邃在其身后胡作非为。余邃多用了点润滑液，艰难地先将一指放进去为时洛做扩张。  
“宝贝，放轻松。”余邃出声安抚道。  
枕头下的时崽已经浑然变成了红番茄，努力放轻松让余邃做得更顺利。一指、二指……三指。余邃的面前已是一片泥泞，两人早就起了反应，都是紧张而迫不及待的。时洛看差不多了，便把身子转过来，望着余邃。  
腿间的黏腻声越来越响，视角无法触及身下让时洛对自己体内余邃手指的感知异常明显。明明已经三指了，怎么还在弄啊，时洛难耐地抱怨。反倒是余邃，在性器完全挺立的情况下，还温柔耐心地给身下人做扩张。渣男不都是提枪直接上的吗？  
“好了……快点。”时洛向余邃发出邀请。余邃一听，既然小男朋友都发请客令了，那就不必再拖延了。时洛白皙的双腿被抬上余邃的肩头，余邃缓缓用性器打开后穴，只进入一半便在意起时洛的感受，拉住时洛的手等他适应。  
连进入都是余邃的风格，既温柔又让人欲罢不能。刚开始还是太涨了啊，时洛感受到了些许疼痛，更多的还是涨，太涨了。后穴出现了黏液流动的感觉，也不知道是润滑液太多，还是后穴在分泌液体欢迎性器的到来。时洛感受着这种流动，感到羞耻极了。冬天寒冷的室内开了空调，几分钟前时洛还觉得这个温度很适宜，现在却觉得太热了，他浑身都是燥热的。  
在时洛的配合下，余邃开始深入，将整个后穴填得满满当当。他怕洛洛第一次会紧张害怕，抓着时洛的手，用大指肚磨蹭着时洛的手背，示意放心交给他。  
余邃刚开始动作不大，浅入浅出，渐渐地看到时洛的表情变得轻松，便加大了对小时神的攻略。活塞运动让后穴变得柔软，内部的软肉甚至不断吸附上来，对进到这里来的客人热情不已，眷恋地不舍人离去。余邃也是第一次，不过在这之前他做了许多功课——比如哪里才能让时神完全享受到性爱的欢愉。有规律的顶弄看似简单直白，确实一直在寻找着那个点。像是在白天与黑夜的交界处，黄昏带来漂浮的云彩和绯红的霞光，有那么一刹那时洛浑身的神经好像都被震颤了——余渣男察觉到后还偏偏次次都往那顶。  
“余邃！别碰那……”时洛找不到旁边有能抓稳的地方，出手扶住了余邃撑在自己身旁的手臂，并握紧了余邃先前牵住他的手。  
“啊恩……”  
轻而易举，刚抓上人手臂就被人趁机把双手都扣在了头顶。时洛下意识地想要挣开，却被余邃完全压制住不得动弹。  
“对我的服务还满意吗？我亲爱的雇主。”余邃身下动作不停，温柔中带着狠劲，看着时洛已经满是情欲的脸泛着微红，既可爱又饱满，额间的白色发丝被顶的愈发凌乱。时洛开始食髓知味了，马眼开始冒出潺潺的白沫，无意识地往余邃身上靠。此时的时洛本就欲得不行，再加上情人眼里出西施，余邃眼里浑然出现了一个又乖巧又性感的时洛。不知是有意的撒娇还是无意间的勾引，时洛嘴唇微张着小口喘着气，娇嫩的舌尖似现非现，嘴角挂着一点银丝——简直就是个祸国妖姬。  
余邃就是爱吃祸国妖姬这一套，一手把眉眼上碍事的头发撩开，轻柔且深情地亲吻着时洛的额头。性器一次又一次地顶弄着前列腺。刚开始余邃的动作还挺温柔，不急不慢地让人慢慢适应并渐渐陶醉在其中。可雇主已寻得乐子，服务也应该进行得更近一层才是。  
逐渐积累起来的快感让时洛的眼角都变得有些模糊，意志逐渐变得不清醒，好像不太有安全感地不停小声呼唤着余邃，  
“队长……余邃……whisper……”时洛将余邃的名字叫了个遍，反反复复，叫得最深情的还是那声“whisper”，毕竟这是他追逐了多少年的爱与信仰。  
呼唤中夹杂着呻吟与喘息，可劲地撩着余邃的心弦，连带着体内的性器都变得更强壮。  
余邃的亲吻从额头开始蔓延，掠过了眼角，然后是脸颊、鼻尖，最后再次与时洛交吻。时洛被余邃闹得服服帖帖。就跟余邃之前说的一样，他真的有能力让时洛不喝酒也能像醉了一样乖。平时的白发不羁少年，一下子变成了身下的软萌小甜心。  
余邃恶意地将舌头抵进时洛的牙关，不断地与他舌舌缠绵。口腔被当成了舞台，余邃牵动着时洛与其跳起威猛而激烈的拉丁。在两人浓情的交吻中，几根银丝时不时被牵扯出来，有的还溅在了身旁的床单上。无论是身上还是身下，都湿得一塌糊涂。情至深处，余邃忽然发了狠，一改之前温柔的作战方式，九浅一深地顶弄着。  
“哥，唔……轻点”时洛模模糊糊地说着。  
时洛勉强找回一点神智，逐渐回忆起自己的初心，心里又开始小纠结小委屈。明明是自己想着要弄余邃的，怎么现在被弄的反倒是自己，主动权全在余渣男那边，自己跟躺在床上的咸鱼有什么区别。我这么不主动，余邃会不会不喜欢？  
“唔嗯……放开我……”时洛松开嘴巴扭开脸，不再跟余邃黏黏糊糊，余邃离开的时候还不忘舔舐一下时洛的上颚，激得时洛的后穴又起一阵浪花。可余邃上面放开了，下面却完全没有这个意思。时洛环着余邃的脖子，呼出的气息与余邃的鼻息融合在一起，随即一脸勾人地说道：“你的雇主想让你也舒坦舒坦。”  
说着，时洛撑起身子，将余邃反压在床上，两手按在他的胸膛，宛然一副压迫性姿势。余邃顺着力气倒在被单上，注视着时洛接下来的动作。  
“哪有雇主花钱来服务别人的，不过既然雇主喜欢，我当然乐意至极。”  
时洛扑在余邃身上，后穴依旧含着余邃。两人的体位如此一颠倒，性器好似在时洛体内旋转了一圈，搞得时洛又增几分爽意，后穴分泌出更多液体，穴内软肉小小地痉挛了一下，带给余邃非凡的体验。时洛虽然事前也做了准备，但无非是随便浏览浏览网友言论，看些表面东西罢了，真正的深层次事物在时洛的再三犹豫不决下也没有灌输进他的脑子里。  
余邃任凭时洛在他胸前舔舐，小男朋友的动作略显青涩，软舌一点一点地在锁骨上游走，留下一个个嫣红的痕迹。时洛满足地表达了自己的占有欲。性器被含在里面却不能带时洛登上天堂，余邃耐心受着时洛纯情得不行的服务，小男朋友太过诱人，他等不及了。  
是攻还是受，是服务还是被服务，都和体位这种东西没有半毛钱关系。余邃把时洛抱起来，两人身体与床面几乎垂直，受重力影响下，时洛把余邃的东西又吃进去几分，闷哼一声。时洛本想弄弄余邃，却没想到余邃玩起了骑乘。时洛本来就没多少力气，心里又气又急，故意用后穴使劲夹了下余邃的性器。余邃不但不介意时洛坐在自己身上的小打小闹，反而更加喜欢他这样又委屈又恳求地勾引自己。  
“乖。”  
余邃借着深入的体位，搂上小时神的腰。时洛的骨架小，平常吃的也不多又长期待在室内训练，腰上没有丝毫赘肉而且雪白粉嫩。雪白是因为肤色，而粉嫩则是因为余邃。如此具有美感的腰肢仿佛是只可远观不可亵渎的，现在却被拿捏在余邃手掌心里，随着余邃的动作上下起伏。  
美的东西总是会想去破坏，想留下专属自己的印记。  
“洛洛，我的身上可是被你盖了不少章。现在也得礼尚往来了。”余邃像模像样地复制之前某人的行为，反复啃咬着时洛的锁骨，甚至蔓延至整个脖颈，整片胸膛。比某人还要过分。时洛全身上下都被刻上了火红的“whisper”。  
盖章的同时余邃又耕耘起来。时洛时上时下，整个人被顶得摇摇晃晃，只得锁紧余邃，才找到了着力点。两人挨得太近了，近到时洛能清晰感受到余邃留在自己体内的性器时长时短，近到余邃也能清晰感受到时洛的性器不停拍打在自己小腹上。  
“唔恩……哈啊……”余邃的动作打乱了时洛的呼吸，时洛只能大张着嘴不停哈气，嘴角流下透明的津液，是时洛的，可能也是余邃的。  
时洛被反反复复折腾了这么久，要不是昨天晚上喝了酒，今早那一觉睡得长，现在八成已经累晕过去。不过也相差无几了。余邃专挑时洛的敏感点磨弄，有时用尽全力抵上去，有时在那点周围反复撩拨，就是不给时洛一个快活，恶劣至极。时洛扭动着腰肢，追逐着余邃让自己被他操弄得更深。余邃把时洛宝贝似的抱在怀里，一手握上小腹前的性器，缓缓地撸动着，指尖不时地擦拭过马眼，指肚上薄薄的茧让其走到濒临爆发的边缘。  
“队长……哈恩不行……我要去了”时洛已经承受不住了，之前就算连续练习一天都没有这么累过。挺立了许久的性器好像随时都会忍不出释放出来，溢出来的一点白色液体诉说时洛的需求。余邃向来不是性子急的人，知道时洛已经快不行了也还是不急不慢。小男朋友太好rua了不想放手怎么办？  
余邃的腿间功夫和手上功夫两箭齐发，毫不留情。一道流星骤然划过黑夜，留下银白色的痕迹。时洛把头死死埋在余邃肩膀上，透过罅隙还能看见两人小腹上的白色精液。有那么一星半点甚至还飞溅在时洛的肩膀和下巴。余邃的视野里，时洛身上纯白的精液和红艳的吻痕交织在一起，自然情不能自已，一股热流狠狠打上了时洛的敏感点。  
时洛被微微烫了一下，继而彻底脱力，沉着眼皮让余邃抱他去清理。在时洛模糊的记忆里，他被完全清洗干净后余邃将其抱到了时洛的房间。被放到干干净净的床上后，余邃也上床拉上了被子。这晚的记忆最终停留在余邃躺上床后的一句话上——  
“时神这一百万用的还舒坦吗？……不过一百万就买一次是不是太不划算。”

tbc.


End file.
